1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna window with a high-frequency component with the characteristics of the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of the Background
Document DE-A1-198 23 202 describes an antenna device for a vehicle, in which the foot connections of all the antennas placed on a transparent (glass) window connected at contact points of a contact field are surrounded by a plastic mount placed on the surface of the window, and in which a high-frequency component, for example an amplifier, is removably fixed. In this case spring contacts are used for the electrical connections between the high-frequency component and the contact points. The latter are, of course, simple to mount and remove, but at the same time they are relatively sensitive to the corrosion and mechanical vibrations which occur.
Document DE-A1-198 56 663 discloses a device for bringing an antenna placed on a windowpane in contact with an amplifier housing fixed to the windowpane. The connection zone is surrounded by a layer of adhesive, while the electrical contacts are preferably produced by soldering. Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,996 shows a similar arrangement with spring contacts, in which the amplifier housing is removably fastened to the surface of the window by means of a velcro assembly.
It is known from DE-A1-197 35 395 to capacitively couple a flat conducting layer acting as an antenna on a transparent (glass) window to a connection conductor, through which the antenna signal is routed to the radio receiver. In this case, the capacitive coupling is accomplished by printing a strip-like electrode on the face of a laminated window turned toward the passenger compartment, while placing the conducting layer on a surface located within the composite. The length of the strip-like electrode must be more than 5 cm, and its width from 5 to 10 mm.
Document DE-A1-198 58 299 shows an antenna system for a data communication device in a vehicle: two sides of a dielectric mounting surface, such as a glazing unit, may be connected together by capacitively coupling the components of the antenna system placed on the flat coupling electrodes.
Documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,805 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,806 describe a telephone antenna placed on the window of a vehicle: an external module supports the antenna while an internal module is connected to this antenna by capacitive signal transmission. The glazing unit is used as a dielectric. The two modules are fastened to the surfaces of the glazing unit by double-sided adhesive tape.